A Christmas Snowball Fight
by GreenScar1990
Summary: Hulk and Shego. A snowball fight on Christmas Eve in Central Park. Humor and romance. One-Shot.


**Shades of Green: Holiday One-Shot Special**

* * *

><p><strong>A Christmas Snowball Fight<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>New York City<strong>

**Central Park**

**Christmas Eve**

The snow was falling heavily in New York, but that mattered very little to those who were enjoying the holiday season. This could never be more true for two unique people that had fallen in love, and who were currently engaged in a playful snowball fight. Those two beings were none other than the gamma-powered Green Goliath known as The Hulk and his lovely emerald plasma-blastin beloved known by the name of Shego. It truly was a sight to behold as these two green-skinned beings laughed and threw balls of snow at one another, their playful shenanigans gathering quite a bit of attention from others who came out to either play in the snow or behold the beauty of this wonderful day.

It became quite apparent that Shego was far better at dodging snowballs that Hulk, who could only shield himself with his massive hands and arms. It didn't help matters when Shego decided to cheat by using her plasma bolts to destroy any snowballs that Hulk would throw at her, though he didn't seem to care as he was too engrossed in their fun. Just as Hulk was about to launch a rather large snowball, a barrage of snowballs smashed into him, causing him to stagger slightly as he attempted to rub the snow from his eyes.

However, before Hulk could regain his sight, Shego quickly rushed forward and dropkicked Hulk square in the chest. The result was Hulk staggering back until he could no longer keep his balance, which resulted in the Jade Giant falling to the ground and rolling down a small hill. Upon reaching the bottom of the hill, Hulk was completely covered in snow. He slowly got to his feet, managing to shake some of the snow off his body before looking up the hill where Shego stood tall and proud, a smirk of victory evident on her lovely features.

"Looks like I win again, Hulk!", Shego declared before bursting out in laughter, the sight of the snow-covered Gamma Goliath always managing to amuse her.

Hulk let a low growl escape his throat, then, suddenly, a wicked smile of mischief slowly crossed the Green Goliath's features. Without so much as a second thought, Hulk began to mash up as much snow as he could, creating a gigantic ball of snow. Then, Hulk began quickly rolling the ball, increasing its size until it was the size of massive wrecking ball! Hulk lifted the massive ball of snow, hurling it through the air at the unsuspecting Shego, who was still too busy laughing in joy until it was too late!

"Oh, snap!", Shego managed to speak before being struck by the massive snowball.

The next thing Shego knew was that she was almost completely buried in snow, her head and limbs being the only things that surprisingly weren't buried by the massive snowball that Hulk thrown at her. She managed to get herself mostly unstuck, but not before Hulk's towering form loomed over her. She could see the confident smile that graced his features, not to mention the twinkle of amusement in his attractive jade hued eyes that always seemed to make her heartbeat increase as an amorous sensation set in.

"Hah! Hulk wins this time, Shego!", Hulk said smugly, taking great pride in finally getting the best of his pale green-skinned beloved in a snowball fight.

"Yeah, you won. Now, can you help me up?", Shego responded, offering her hand to the towering eight-foot-eight-inch tall behemoth.

Much to her surprise, Hulk instead kneeled down and scooped her up within his massive arms, holding her in a comfortable and protective embrace. Shego couldn't remember a Holiday Season that she enjoyed as much as the one she was spending with Hulk and her fellow Avengers teammates. She couldn't ask for a better gift than this, the friendship of her fellow teammates and the love of her beloved Green Goliath. It truly was the most wonderful time of the year for her, and one of the most memorable of her life.

"Merry Christmas, Shego.", Hulk said affectionately, gazing deeply into her emerald irises as he held her in his gigantic arms.

"Merry Christmas, Hulk.", Shego replied, wrapping her arms around his thick neck as she pulled her beloved Jade Giant down into a passionate kiss, one which he was all too willingly to return with equal passion as his lips met her own.

**The End**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**A short little Christmas one-shot that I came up with. I hope all of you've enjoyed it. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you something more, but thanks to catching a very bad cold, I was unable to concentrate on writing as much as I would have wanted. However, I can assure you all that I will be putting out more work in the coming weeks. Anyways, take care and have a Merry Christmas, and a overall Happy Holiday Season!**


End file.
